visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kagrra,
Kagrra, is one of the most influential contemporary visual kei major bands. The band's concept combines the classical Japanese aesthetics with visual rock, raising the "wa" (和) - "Japanese style" - on their sound. Their name derives from "kagura" (神楽), which literally means "Music of God" but stands to ancient Japanese dances and music connected to Shinto tradition, and the comma at the end of the band name is actually the shape of a "magatama" (曲玉).The Core of Kagrra,: part two - Interview with Kagrra at the JRock Revolution website jrockrevolution.com Biography Lineup * 一志 (Isshi) - Vocals (1998 - 2011.03.03) → Kagrra, → shiki∞project～志鬼陰謀～ * 楓弥 (Akiya) - Guitar (1998 - 2011.03.03) → Kagrra, → Dragon Head → Devil Christ 13 → Kagrra, * 真 (Shin) - Guitar, Koto (1998 - 2011.03.03) → Kagrra, → PLAYERS * 女雅 (Nao) - Bass (1998 - 2011.03.03) → Kagrra, → Dragon Head → Devil Christ 13 → Kagrra, → PLAYERS / 168 -one sixty eight- → FANTASISTA, NAOKI * 白水 (Izumi) - Drums (1998 - 2011.03.03) → Kagrra, → Dragon Head → Devil Christ 13 → Kagrra, Discography Albums Image:Kagrra_Nue.jpg| 鵺 EP (2000.12.01) Image:Kagrra_Sakura.jpg| 桜 EP (2001.03.03) Image:Kagrra_Irodori.jpg| 彩 EP (2001.10.03) Image:Kagrra_Kirameki.jpg| 煌 EP (2002.05.01) Image:Kagrra_gozen.jpg| gozen full-length (2002.12.11) Image:Kagrra_Ouka.jpg| 桜花爛漫 EP (2003.09.24) Image:Kagrra_Miyako.jpg| 京 full-length (2004.03.03) Image:Kagrra_San.jpg| 燦～san～ full-length (2005.07.20) Image:Kagrra_Shizuku.jpg| 雫-shizuku- full-length (2007.02.14) Image:Kagrra_Core.jpg| Core EP (2008.01.09) Image:Kagrra_Shu.jpg| 珠 EP (2009.04.01) Hyakki kenran.jpg| Hyakki Kenran Album (2011.02.02) Singles * 2001.04.27 幻惑の情景 (Genwaku no Jōkei; A Scene's Fascination) * 2001.05.26 眩暈 (Memai; Vertigo) * 2001.06.29 神謌 (Kami Uta; The Song of God) * 2001.07.21 徒然なるままに、、、 (Tsurezure Naru Mama ni; I Have Nothing to Do as it Is...) * 2002.04.03 夢イズル地 (Yume Izuru Chi; Dreams Commanding the Land) * 2002.05.05 いろはにほへと (Iroha ni Hohe to; Although its Scent Still Lingers On) * 2002.05.05 案山子 (Kakashi; Scarecrow) * 2002.10.04 桜舞い散るあの丘で (Sakura Mai Chiru ano Oka de; The Fluttering Cherry Blossoms Fall on That Hill) * 2002.01.04 恋綴魂 (Kotodama; Love Binding Soul) * 2003.03.03 桜花爛漫 (Ōka Ranman; A Riot of Cherry Blossoms) * 2003.05.28 春麗ら (Haru Urara; Lovely Spring) * 2003.07.30 夜伽噺 (Yotogi Banashi; A Story of Attending Someone Through the Night) * 2004.01.01 愁 (Urei; Unhappy) * 2004.07.21 凛 (Rin; Dignified) * 2005.02.02 憶 (Omō; Think) * 2005.02.02 沙羅双樹の子護唄 (Sarasōju no Komoriuta; A Sal Tree's Lullaby) * 2005.02.02 幻影の貌 (Gen'ei no Katachi; Shape of an Illusion) * 2006.02.01 誓ノ月 (Chikai no Tsuki; Oath of the Moon) * 2006.11.26 うたかた (Utakata; Bubble on the Surface of Liquid) * 2008.09.10 渦 (Uzu; Swirl) * 2009.10.21 四季 (Shiki; The Four Seasons) * 2010.06.16 月に斑雲 紫陽花に雨 (Tsuki ni Murakumo Hana ni Ame; Uneven Clouds Upon the Moon, Raining on the Hydrangeas) * 2010.08.11 白ゐ嘘 (Shiroi Uso; White Lie) Demo tapes * 1999.06.13 百夜絵 (Momoyoe) * 2000.06.21 恋綴魂 (Kotodama) VHS * 2001.??.?? 恋綴魂 (Kotodama) (fanclub) * 2001.01.07 陰 (Kage) * 2002.03.06 神楽風雲録 (Kagura fūunroku) * 2003.??.?? 月下想葬 * 2003.??.?? 春麗ら (Haru urara) * 2002.06.16 夢イズル地 (Yume izuru chi) DVD * 2003.11.19 秘祭 (Hisai) * 2004.04.07 開花宣言～桜花爛漫～ (Kaika sengen ~ōkaranman~) * 2005.08.03 沙羅～懐かしの楽園～ (Sara ~natsukashii no rakuen~) * 2005.11.30 雲燦霧消-unsanmusyo- * 2006.09.27 鬼跡～弐 (Kiseki ~ ni) * 2011.??.?? "SHUEN - Sakura Maichiru Ano Oka de..." Last Live 2011/03/03 at C.C.Lemon Hall Boxed sets * 2004.07.21 京～古の扉が今、、、～ (Miyako ~furu no tobira ga ima~) Books * 2003.05.05 gozen (Photobook) * 2006.07.07 Sacra (Photobook) * 2007.04.25 雫～shizuku～ (Band Score) * 2008.07.19 Core バンドスコア (Band Score) Omnibus albums * 2000.01.21 HOLD YOUR KEY 2000 Omnibus DVD * 2008.12.24 Peace & Smile Carnival tour 2005 * 2009.04.15 Peace & Smile Carnival Gallery Kagrra in traditional costume.jpeg References Info gathered at JaME Profile and interviews. External links * Kagrra, official website * Kagrra, official MySpace profile Category:Major